Aurora Black and the sorcerer's Stone
by Phoenixgrl15
Summary: Aurora has always known she was odd, but she never thought she was a witch. At least not until a professor from a school she has never heard about tells her she is. Now she is meeting a family she never knew she had and making friends with a boy with scar on his forehead, a girl with bushy hair, and a red head who is a master chess player. How will Hogwarts survive?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore looked up at the gothic style palace in front of him, and couldn't help but think back to a time when he was much younger standing in front of the very same gates he was standing in front of now. Oh how times have changed, Albus thought with a sigh. When the gates opened allowing him entrance he was met with a house-elf wearing butler's attire standing tall and proud.

"The Lady wishes for Dirth to take Mr. Dumbledore to the gardens where the Lady is having her tea." Dirth said not waiting for a response before taking Albus's hand and snapping his fingers. The next thing Albus knew he was standing in a beautiful garden filled with flowers and trees of all kinds, even kinds that don't normally grow in England.

"Albus, so nice to see you again, you've gotten old." A musical voice said from behind him. Turning around Albus saw a regal old woman with white hair and warm blue eyes sitting at a small wooden table that seem to grow from the very ground. She had an aura of power around her that made her seem so much larger then she really was.

"As have you my old friend, but you are still as beautiful as always." Albus smiled before moving to sit in front of her, Dirth appeared then and poured him a cup of tea and placed a bowl of lemon drops beside it.

"I remembered how fond you are of them so I had Dirth send out for the treats, I hope you enjoy them."

"You spoil me, Emily." Albus laughed reaching to take a lemon drop.

"I will never have it said that I didn't properly treat my guest." Emily said giggling softly before saying, "How is Hogwarts doing, I swear I miss that old castle sometimes."

Albus stared at his old friend from over his half-moon spectacles, "Why did you ask me here Emily? I'm sure it wasn't to discuss trifle matters."

Emily smiled again and took a small sip of her tea before lookout to a small pond by a large apple tree. "I need you to do me favor."

"You should know by now that I would never say no to you, not after all you have done for me. Tell me what you need" Albus said gently before taking a sip of his own tea.

"I need you to take the house-elves that serve me to Hogwarts to work there." Emily softly said her blue eye meeting his for the first time. They were tired, so very tired.

"Why would you ask me this Emily?" Albus asked his voice confused and serious. Emily had been his friend for years, she took him in when his brother turned on him, taught him secrets of magic that could be found in no book, and showed him how beautiful life could be when you have someone to share it with. Even if you could only share it as friends.

"I know they will never bond to you, but I have given them strict orders to obey your every command. They will cause you no problems." Emily said ignoring his probing look.

"I have known you for years Emily, and in those years we have gone through a lot. What makes you think I won't notice when something is troubling you?" Emily smiled at this a nostalgic look overcoming her face, but Albus saw the sadness behind it.

"We have gone through so much, haven't we?" She whispered almost too quietly for Albus to hear.

"Yes, I think I deserve an answer don't you." Albus said reaching for a lemon drop to keep his hands busy.

"Voldemort looks towards becoming the strongest wizard since Merlin. I have already heard word that he is looking into the life of Merlin and all those around him… including Morgan." Emily said seriously, "It won't be long until he finds some answers to the questions he has, he was after all a very bright student, and very resourceful when he wanted something. He will find out what he wants to know. And he will come here when he does, sooner or later."

"… I can give you protection, you kno-"

"Albus," Emily interrupted him, "You know if I wanted protection I could easily do it myself."

"So you have resigned yourself to your fate? You are the last in your family line, there will be no other if you die, and then what will become of the land you protect, of the creatures you care for and care for you?" Albus asked becoming more and more upset as he talked.

"I have shared with you all my secrets Albus, all but one." Emily said gently taking his hand in both of hers, "I am so sorry Albus, but you are wrong. There is one more family to take my place when the time comes. And _when_ Voldemort comes for me… _when_ I die by his hand a new High Priestess will be born to take my place."

"No!" Albus yelled standing up and going around the table to pull Emily into his arms. "I won't let you die." He whispered brokenly.

"Albus this is not your choice," Emily said gently her arms around the only person who had ever held her heart, "I need you to promise me that you will teach her, tell her about her destiny and what she can expect from it. Promise me Albus, promise that you will guild her, teach her." Albus felt tears cloud his eyes but nodded his head anyways.

"NO Albus say that you promise." Emily said almost desperately.

"Yes Emily, I will look after your heir." Albus responded brokenly.

"Thank you Albus."

That was the last time Albus saw one of his oldest friends. The next he heard off her was in the daily prophet giving tribute to a respective member of their world who had died a mysterious death. Only Albus knew the truth. And so with a heavy heart he did as he promise his dear friend, he gave her elves a home at Hogwarts, and he began the search for the next High Priestess. She couldn't fall into the hands of Voldemort, if she did; if she turned to the dark side… they would lose everything.

Nine month after the death of Emily Cunningham a beautiful baby girl was born to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. And in another year that same baby girl was being left on a doorstep of a Muggle orphanage with nothing but a silk purple blanket with the name Aurora sewed on it in black. She didn't know that her father was tracking a traitor, she didn't know her God brother was being left with a horrible family, she didn't know that she held more power within herself then anyone could imagine.

And she most differently didn't know that she was the key to everything.

But she would one day, and then she would have to choose.

**Well since my Reading the books fic was taken down I thought I might as well post this story now. Please review! **


	2. I

Young Aurora was sitting on the orphanage roof, like she always does after a rather harsh punishment. So she had stuck Madam Hennery to her chair with extra strength glue… she was sure the skin would grow back, sooner or later. She didn't have to lock her up in cellar again, not so soon after her last stint in there.

So here she was staring at the stars trying not to cry. She hadn't cried for herself since she was eight. It did no good. No, after the eleventh family sent her back to the orphanage for being abnormal, after she got beat for the first time after the _incident,_ after she realized that no one would protect her from the injustice of the world. No she had to be strong; she couldn't cry and show weakness, if she did others would take advantage of it. That was a lesson she learned the hard way.

So she couldn't cry, she wouldn't! But even as she told herself all this, even as she remembered all the reasons why she shouldn't, the tears still came and Aurora could do nothing to stop it.

She hated this place! She hated it with all her heart and she often daydreamed about watching it burn. But not as much as she dreamed of one of her parents, or both of them, coming and getting her. They would hug her, tell her how much they loved her, how they never wanted to leave her but had no choice. Yes she dreamed of all of this, but it's been ten years, if they hadn't come before, they wouldn't now.

All she had was Madam Hennery and the other children in the orphanage. And they all hated her, said she was an abomination. And while Aurora doubted she was an 'evil abomination from hell' as Madam Hennery often said she had to admit she was very strange. Or rather she made very strange things happen.

Like when she was four, she had made painting of the star Sirius (it was one of her favorites) and one of boy ripped it up, she had been so mad and so sad that she didn't even notice when the boy started to turn green. But she did notice when he started screaming when _he_ noticed it. That was the first time she was sent to the cellar. But that wasn't all, a year later the third family that took her in sent her back in a record twelve hours.

She guessed they didn't want a daughter who thought she could have conversations with their dog.

But it didn't matter to her; she didn't like that family anyways, and their dog didn't either.

When the fifth family took her back, she had been hart broken, she really thought they would keep her, she did after all last a record month at their house. But it wasn't her fault they didn't understand how plants seem to grow around her for no reason, now was it. If they didn't like it then they should have taken better care of their garden.

Yes, strange things happened around her; things that Aurora couldn't explain, and while she fears it at times… there was a part of her that felt... _whole_ when they happened.

Sighing deeply Aurora rubbed her face clean with her hand, she couldn't keep moping, tomorrow was a new day after all, and not just any day but her birth day. Sure her birthdays are never any fun, but turning eleven was a big deal and she couldn't help but feel as if something good was going to happen.

Something very good.

After dragging herself back to her small and cramped bedroom, Aurora fell asleep as soon as her head hit her flat pillow. She didn't notice a strange gray white mist outside her window, or how a pair of blue eyes stared at her as she slept from inside it.

Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he walk towards another orphanage for the second time in his long Hogwarts career.

The first time he had done this he came face to face with a young boy who would one day become the darkest wizard to have been born.

Now he must do it to welcome Aurora Black back into the wizarding world.

And to make sure she wasn't following in her families footsteps. He had been shocked when he saw her name in the list with the other incoming first years. He had thought she had died the same night as the Potters for she had disappeared, and when questioned, Sirius Black would not say anything to make him or anybody else think otherwise.

But here she was, in a Muggle orphanage.

In retrospect, this may have been the best thing for the young Black. To have been raised away from the influence of others who would want to use her for who she was, away from the image of her family from her father side.

How Albus hoped that young Aurora would take after her mother and not her father. He never believed that a child could have malice in their hearts, but Tom Riddle made him rethink many things.

He would not make that mistake again, should this girl show signs of being like her father, he would have to make sure she never step foot inside Hogwarts.

Taking a moment to collect himself Albus knocked on the door and smiled gently when an old stern woman opened the door.

"May I help you sir?" She asked her voice as stern as her face.

"Yes, I am hoping to speak with you about one of your wards." Albus said trying to sound extra cheerful.

"About what?" She snapped.

"About attending my school for gifted children. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name Madam…" Albus said ignoring the harshness in the woman's voice.

"Hennery. What child would you like to speak to me about, would it be one of my older boys?" Madam Hennery asked her voice calming at the thought of one of the children leaving for good.

"No, a girl, she would be eleven years old today and her first name is Aurora." Madam Hennery stared hard at the Albus, but he wasn't affected, he did work with Minerva after all.

"You," Madam Hennery cleared her throat hardly daring to believe, "you want to take her away."

Albus felt his smile fall a little; he didn't like the tone in the woman's voice. Was this child really so horrid? "If she is accepted to my school then yes I will."

"Come in, come in. You shouldn't stand out there." Madam Hennery said smiling largely and invitingly, Albus stepped in to well-kept but homely house.

"Thank you, Madam."

"Yes, yes of course. Now come in to my study and we can talk about that little fre… um darling for as long as you want." She said with forceful cheerfulness practically pushing Albus into her study. After offering him a drink (which he refused) she sat down with an excited look on her face. "Well, what would you like to know about little Aurora?"

Albus paused for just a moment before asking his first question, "How did she come to be here?"

"Oh well that is quite the mystery Sir, see she was found on our doorstep one morning around ten years ago, but she was wrapped in the most beautiful deep purple baby blanket, I remember thinking 'why would her parents leave her when they could obviously afford to keep her'. We at first thought they would come back for her but after a few months with no one claiming her we were forced to declare her abandoned." Madam Hennery said her voice losing some of her excitement as she thought back to that night.

"Was there a note?" Albus asked wondering if Sirius left any clue as to why he left Aurora to Muggles, the very people he hated.

"No nothing, we only know her name because it was stitched into the blanket in black silk." She answered.

"Very well, what can you tell me about the girl?" Albus asked a question he knew would do him no good, the Madam was to bias in her wanting to get rid of the girl, if he wanted an honest opinion on the girl he would have to talk to her first hand.

"Oh she is very intelligent, hardly ever gets into trouble, and she is so kind always so sweet to everybody. You will absolutely love having her in your school." Madam Hennery said with a very noticeable grimace.

"I'm sure I will… do you think I could meet her now?" Albus said standing up.

"Of course you can, she is up in her room… I hope." She said smiling hurriedly walking ahead of Albus. Albus couldn't help but chuckle at the last comment, it seemed like Aurora was like her father in the way of making those in authority insane. Walking through a narrow hallway Madam Hennery led him to a door at the very end of the hall. Pausing only for a moment she knocked on the door until a muffuled voice sounded letting them know to enter.

Albus stepped through the door and took one glance at the girl laying on the bed with a book in her hands, one look and every thought flew out of his head.

**Thank you to Ali for the review I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. **


	3. II

**Oracle2Phoenix- Well there will be parts from the Harry Potter books that can't really be avoided but this is **_**Aurora's**_** story so it won't just be a rewrite of the books. **

**Ali- I'm glad you liked the last chapter hopefully this one doesn't disappoint you :). **

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites and follows the story!**

* * *

Albus stared at the young girl, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was small but she had an aura around her that made her seem larger then she really was. It was subtle, but there… the only time Albus had ever seen an aura like that had been with Emily… but it couldn't be.

How could this child be the heir to Emily's legacy? How could Sirius Black's daughter be the next High Priestess? Albus's first instinct was to deny what he was seeing… but he also recalled what he promised Emily all those years ago. That he would care, teach, and protect the one who would take her place as High Priestess.

And so he would.

* * *

Aurora's first thought when she saw the old man with a very long beard was 'Madam Hennery is finally going to have me sent away to an asylum'. But the longer the man stood in her doorway with a look of disbelief on his face, the more she disregarded that idea. When he finally blinked there was look of acceptance in his eyes, what he was accepting she had no idea.

"Umm… Aurora this man is from a special school that is interested in you. He would like to speak with you for a moment so answer all his questions and be polite won't you." Madam Hennery said from behind the odd man. The only sign Aurora showed of having heard her was a firm nod of her head, but she didn't look away from the man who was still standing in her doorway. There was an odd glow to the man; well better said there was more of a glow to the man. Aurora could always see a small glow around people, sometimes they were vibrant and colorful, other times the flickered and were dull, but she could always tell what a person was like from them, like a small whisper in the back of her mind that sometimes went unheard. This man was a watery blue with specks of black, gray, and white, but there was also a kind of sparkle that she had never seen in anybody else. But other than seeing what his glow was, she couldn't get a read on the man, and that had never happened before.

"Hello Aurora, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a professor at a very special school I think you would be perfect for." The man, Albus, said breaking their eye staring contest.

Knowing that Madam Hennery was still standing behind the professor Aurora said, "You can come in you know, it's kind of creepy you standing there just staring at me." Madam Hennery let out an outraged gasp but the professor chuckled finally stepping inside the small bedroom. The professor closed the door before Madam Hennery could follow him inside and took a glance around her room. Aurora got her own for two reasons, one being she had been here longer than most of the other kids, and the second being that the others were too afraid of her to share a space with her. It was a lot smaller than the other rooms in the house having only enough space for a small twin bed, a wardrobe, and a desk; a small window Aurora used to climb onto the roof gave an illusion of the room being slightly bigger than it really was. "I would offer you a seat, but as you can see I don't have one to spare." Aurora said closing the book she had been reading before her unexpected guest interrupted her.

"That is quite alright my dear, as I use to teach and requires quite a lot of standing." Aurora nodded her head in understanding but didn't respond causing another long awkward pause where she couldn't help but start fidgeting.

"Are you nervous my dear?" Aurora didn't like how amused the professor sounded when saying that so her response came out a heated "No! I was just waiting for you to explain what school you are from?"

"Yes of course." The professor smiled patiently. He reached into his pocket and removed an envelope made from heavy looking parchment, the kind only rich people used. "This is an acceptance letter; I think you should read it before we go any further."

Accepting the letter Aurora couldn't help but stare at it with reverence. She had never gotten a letter before.

Holding it in her hands as if it would shatter if she was to rough with it, Aurora read,

_Ms. A. Black_

_Smallest bedroom, top floor_

_Orphanage for boys and girls _

_Kingston, England_

'Black?' Aurora thought confused. 'Is that my last name?' She had never known, and after a while she had stop asking Madam Hennery. Opening the letter carefully she pulled out two pieces of parchment that was the same as the envelope. The first one read:

_Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Black

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Staring wide eye at the words written in green ink, Aurora could find it in herself to close her mouth.

"I… I don't… understand. What makes you think I could be a… a… witch?" Aurora asked her voice cracking and so low she wasn't sure the professor would be able to hear her until he sat next to her on her bed and saying gently.

"My dear, there is no doubt in my mind that you are a witch."

"But… but the name on the letter says Black. So it can't be me, I… I don't have a surname." Aurora said closing her eyes tightly and even to her own ears she sounded desperate. She couldn't help it, the professor had to be wrong, she couldn't be anything so special as a witch. How could she, a nobody with no family be a witch. She wasn't worthy of such a gift.

"Aurora Marlene Black. That is your full name." The professor said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pouch made of silk, opening it he offered it to her. Looking inside Aurora saw that it was filled with small little yellow candies, Lemon drops, her mind supplied. With a small thank you towards the professor Aurora took one and started sucking on it. Strangely enough as soon as she ate one she started to relax, and breathe more easily.

"I still can't believe this." Aurora muttered to herself, but obviously the professor heard her since he suddenly stood and pulled out a long wooden stick.

"Most children who first hear about Hogwarts from their letters have a hard time accepting it… perhaps a demonstration would help you." He said smiling before a blue raven, red lion, green snake, and yellow badger came out of his wand ('that was the only thing it could be', Aurora thought) and started dancing around each other before joining together to form the crest that was on the envelope, the image held for a moment before bursting into fireworks and fading altogether after another moment.

"That was beautiful!" Aurora gasped clapping her hands feeling like a little kid at such a brilliant show. The professor took a bow before settling down on a chair he literally drew out of thin air.

"Aurora I know this must be hard for you to believe, but can you honestly tell me you have never done anything odd when you emotions have gotten the better of you?"

Aurora paused thinking back to the time she had been scared when she was left behind after an orphanage trip when she was seven she cried for hours not knowing what to do, she ended up following a small ball of light back home, and then there was the fact that she saw glows around people, and animals all seem to love her and talk to her all the time, and plants liked to grow everywhere she was.

A witch, she was a witch. But then…. "Does that mean my mom and dad were magic too?" Aurora couldn't help but ask. She regretted it when she saw a sad look cross the professor's face.

"Yes, they were both a witch and wizard." He answered quietly. Aurora wanted to ask more but she resisted, she didn't like it when his eyes lost their twinkle he didn't look right without it. So instead she asked,

"When can I get my own wand?"

The professor started chuckling and a small twinkle came back to his eyes, but there was still pain hidden in his eyes. "Soon, I need to talk to some people who may be able to take you in during the summer vacation at least. We wouldn't want to leave you here for the next seven years would we?"

Aurora's mind went blank for a fraction a minute before she managed to gasp out a shaky reply. "You mean I won't be staying here anymore?"

"One more week at the very most," The professor said the twinkle back full force, "That is if you decide to come to Hogwarts… Do you?"

Aurora couldn't believe what was happening to her, this morning she was just Aurora the abomination of the orphanage. Now she was Aurora Marlene Black a witch and she is being given the opportunity to leave the place she hates more than anything. Good things didn't happen often to her, and when they did they didn't tend to last long but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. So smiling her first real smile in from as far back as she can remember she nodded her head.

She was going to Hogwarts.

**Please review!**


	4. III

"Are you sure you want to do this Sir?" A sneering voice asked in mere whisper not believing what he had just heard from the mouth of his mentor.

"Yes, she will need their influence." Albus answered placing a small bowl of water near Fawkes before returning to his seat.

"You trust _his_ daughter to live with _their_ family and not become another typical member of the house of Black?"

"Yes I do. She is different than the rest of her family, she has spent ten years away from the influence of them, she is old enough to form her own opinion on certain matters, and I trust she will follow in Emily's footsteps." Albus said calmly but underneath that there was a hard steal that said very clearly that this conversation was over.

Severus stared at the professor for a long moment before standing and saying, "Let us hope you are right."

Severus left the headmasters office before he could hear Albus say in a soft whisper, "Yes, let us hope."

* * *

That very same night Severus was sitting at an obviously expensive dinner table set with silver dinner plate, forks, spoons, knives, and goblets; all of them engraved with the Malfoy family crest. As usual Lucius was at the head of the table with Narcissa to his left, and Draco across of her. Small talk filled the huge dining room, until Narcissa gave Severus the opening he needed.

"So tell us Severus, how are preparations for the new school year going, Draco is most excited for the upcoming year he woke the entire house yelling when he received his letter."

"Mother!" Draco whined shooting an embarrassed look towards his god father, "I did not!"

"Oh hush Draco; I am sure you are not the only child who did the same." Narcissa said smiling gently towards her only child.

"Speaking of other children, is this not the year that Harry Potter is expected to rejoin the wizarding world?" Lucius asked before drinking from his goblet. Lucius was one of the many who believed that the Potter boy could only survive the Dark Lords attack if he himself was a more powerful dark wizard. Severus knew the truth, but he never felt inclined to share his knowledge on the matter. Not when the truth hurt too much to think about.

"Yes it is, but it seems his letters have been going unanswered." Severus responded uninterested, he personally would prefer if that boy never stepped foot in Hogwarts. No doubt he would be just like his father. With both he and the Black spawn together Hogwarts would not survive the next seven years.

"Hmmm." Lucius looked uncaring but Severus knew he was hoping to get more information out of him. And he would just not the kind he was wishing for.

"Dumbledore is thinking about sending Hagrid directly to him to deliver his letter." Severus said knowing full well how they would respond.

"Why would he send such a creature to the boy? Why not McGonagall, or you Severus?" Narcissa asked confounded.

"McGonagall has too many Muggle borns to see to this year, and I have too many things to do in preparing for the upcoming year." Severus answered her leaving unsaid that he would never go to the boy even if Albus had asked.

"The why does he not go himself?" And there was the question he needed.

"He is busy seeing to the Black child."

Lucius looked at him narrowed eyed in shock while Narcissa gasp covering her mouth with both hands her eyes wide and misty, Draco just looked on confused.

"What Black child? I thought Mother was the last Black?" Draco asked with confusion.

"Draco go to your room." Lucius commanded her voice firm never looking away from Severus.

"Bu-"

"Now Draco!" Draco frowned angrily but did as he was told stomping away the entire way. "Severus, are you speaking of Sirius Black's daughter?"

"What other Black had a child who is both an heir to their name and in Draco's year?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. Surly they knew who he was speaking of.

"But… But I heard she had died that night on Halloween." Narcissa said softly her voice muffled from her hands.

"No, she disappeared, but a body was never found. Dumbledore saw her name on the roster for the new first year; he went to see her personally to determine it wasn't a mistake. Apparently she has been living for the past ten years in a muggle orphanage."

"A muggle orphanage?" Lucius and Narcissa said together, one in outrage the other in disbelief.

"Yes, Dumbledore is currently trying to find a family to take her in for the holydays while she attends school."

"Why haven't I been told about this? I am her aunt she should be with her family." Narcissa said sounding cross her blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"Love?" Lucius asked hesitatingly. With great difficulty Severus held in a snort. Of course Lucius wouldn't want the hassle the girl would bring, but he would do what his wife wanted in the end. Despite what other believed Lucius loved his wife very dearly, he just didn't show it in the way other could understand.

"You are not her only aunt, Narcissa." Severus responded calmly watching as understanding came over her.

"Dumbledore wants Andromeda to take her in." She said more then asked.

"Yes, she was part of the Order at one time, and she has a daughter who has just graduated from Hogwarts. He believes the girl would feel more comfortable there than anywhere else. He is meeting with her and her husband tomorrow to discuss it. "

"Well… we will make sure to be there." Narcissa said closing the subject and glaring at Lucius when he made to comment.

Severus hid his smile by drinking from his wine. His job was done.

* * *

"Headmaster are you sure this child is Aurora?" Andromeda asked holding on tightly to Ted's hand.

"There is no doubt in my mind… she has her father's eyes." Albus said while unsticking two lemon drops.

"How could the girl go unnoticed in the muggle world for so long? Remus searched for her for years, he never believed Sirius could have killed his own daughter." Ted said utterly confused, he had met the girl once not long after she was born so he knew that her magic was strong, surly the Ministry would have noticed her magic signature at some point.

"Why isn't Remus here? He is her god father shouldn't he be the one taking her in?" Andromeda asked looking around the Headmasters office as if the werewolf would suddenly appear.

"While I would prefer for Remus to take Aurora, you know it would never be allowed, if she stays with you then he would be able to visit her and be a part of her life without the Ministry interfering," Albus answered Andromeda first before turning towards Ted, "I do not know why Aurora has been hidden for so long, I have many theories but I expect they may be wrong." Both Andromeda and Ted snorted at this. As if Albus Dumbledore's theories have ever been wrong.

Before another word could be said the office door burst open and in walked Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcissa?" Andromeda questioned standing to face her baby sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on the matter concerning our niece, Aurora Marlene Black." Narcissa answered head high and without looking her sister in the eye.

"I believe you will find all the papers are in order Dumbledore." Lucius said stiffly not even acknowledging the other two people in the room. He walked towards the desk and placed a small stack of parchment with the Ministry seal on them right in front of him. Albus sighed tiredly but he read the official papers that would seal the fate of Aurora Black with deceived calmness.

"What are those papers for?" Ted asked with forced calm standing beside his upset wife. Neither Narcissa nor Lucius answered the man; they simply stood stiffly in the office their expressions guarded.

"These papers are a Ministry approved notice of the placement of one Aurora Marlene Black in the care of her aunt and uncle Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, until the time she gains adult hood or becomes head of the Black and or the Mckinnon House and all that comes with it." Albus answered his voice grave. Ted and Andromeda looked shocked, they may have been apprehensive about taking in Sirius heir, but they didn't want her under the Malfoy's influence, she was sure to become another typical Pure-blood then for certain.

"Why are you doing this Narcissa?" Andromeda asked quietly trying to look her sister in the eye. Narcissa glanced at her sister for the first time since entering the office her eyes steal before turning back towards Dumbledore saying,

"I expect we will have her soon."

"I will bring her to your home tomorrow afternoon," Albus replied handing back the official notice.

"Albus!" Andromeda exclaimed in surprise. "You not really going to let her live with them are you?"

"There is nothing I can do about this Andromeda; it is out of my hands." Albus said solemnly.

"Well then we will be taking our leave, we have much to prepare for." Lucius said before heading out of the office with his wife in tow, a smug smirk on his face.

Ted scoffed seeing the smirk as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders trying to relax her. If that man really wanted Aurora in his house he would eat his hat. Ted may not think highly of Sirius Black, but he knew against all his faults he had loved his little girl and wouldn't want her to live with that family. Traitors' murder Black may be but Black deserved to know about his daughter, so did Remus for that matter. It would seem he would be sending two letters, one to Azkaban and one to a werewolf, when he left the Headmasters office. Ted made a mental note to make ask Albus every year for a report on the girl so he could send it to the two men who cared most for the girl.

* * *

After Andromeda and Ted left his office Albus let out a deep and tired sigh.

"Is this the right thing to do?" The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black asked his voice indifferent.

"Aurora will do better with a family who wants her in their house willingly, then in a house that simply took her in because I asked them to. Narcissa will care for the girl; teach her about her linage and how to behave in a Pure-blood society. Hopefully Aurora will learn what she needs to survive as an heir to three fortunes without being too influenced by their bigotry towards muggle borns."

"There is no 'hopefully' about it, if she is anything like her father she most definitely will." Phineas snorted, he will have to keep an eye out on girl when she comes to Hogwarts if anything to get rid of the boredom that had set in over the years.

It would most certainly be an interesting year.

**No Aurora in this chapter but it is needed, she will be in the next one. Thoughts and opinions welcome. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	5. IV

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update but this is the longest chapter I've ever done so hopefully it will make up for it :)**

On an island in the North Sea Sirius Black was resting underneath his small pitiful cot that was meant to be his bed while in his Animagus form. Rain was pelting the tall tower and harsh cold winds brought salt from the sea, but even that was not enough to keep the cries from the inmates quite. Sirius shivered when a Dementor passed his cell, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his sanity in this forsaken place. He didn't even know how he had lasted as long as he had. He couldn't help but give a small doggy grin thinking about what his two best friends would say; James would have said his skull was too thick for the Dementors to penetrate while Remus would have said something logical like he was sane only because he knew he was innocent and since that wasn't a happy memory the Dementors couldn't take it. Yeah they would have said things like that if James hadn't been betrayed by their friend and Remus actually thought he was innocent.

_'Marlene would have believed me'_, Sirius thought closing his eyes tightly as if to keep out the pain losing his brief and small grin, _'she would have fought for me'. We would have taken Harry and raised him with Aurora. We would have been a family. _

Aurora, just thinking about her made him whine in pain. His poor pup… how he wanted to hold her in his arms just one more time. Hearing footsteps coming Sirius crawled out from under the cot and changed back to a man just as a Ministry official stopped in front of his cell.

"Well it would seem you have mail Black," The Ministry official sneered, "Why anyone would want to write to you is a wonder."

Sirius didn't say anything as he picked up the letter from cold and damped floor where the Ministry goon had tossed it. In the ten years he had been in Azkaban he had never received a letter from anyone so why would Ted Tonks be writing to him now.

Opening the letter with dirty hands Sirius read,

_Black,_

_I don't know if you deserve what l am about to give you, but as a father myself I will throw you a small bone. Your daughter has been found and will be going to Hogwarts this coming September. As it turns out she has been living in a Muggle orphanage and is going to be taken in by the Malfoy family. I will keep you informed as she goes through Hogwarts. Even you deserve this small mercy. _

_Ted Tonks_

His baby, his pup… living with the Malfoy's for the next seven years, everything he did to protect her from the influence of those like his family, it was all for nothing. He had lost his daughter for nothing. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into the night as he clenched the letter to his chest and cried.

* * *

That same night in an old cottage nestled into a forest the night was warm and the sky was clear of any rain, everything was calm.

But the inhabitant of the cottage was anything but calm.

Remus Lupin was reading the want ads in The Daily Prophet with a glass of Fire whisky not far from his reach. He had gotten fired from yet another job the other day for missing to many day for his '_illness',_ and so he was repeating a process he has been doing on and off since he graduated Hogwarts.

He was tired of it… of all of it. His days were filled with working long hours at jobs that were far below his talents, drinking fire whisky, avoiding those few who remembered he was still alive, and turning into a monster every month. How he wished for the days when he had friends to make his never ending curse more bearable. James would strut around trying to live up an image only he cared about, and Sirius would go off to chase other animals in the forest, and Peter, poor peter, would just stay close and afraid something would eat him if he went too far ahead. But all three of them would play and watch over the wolf he would turn into during the full moon.

Thinking back Remus couldn't help but wince at all times something could have gone wrong while the four friends explored the Forbidden Forest. But he would give anything to have those simpler happier days back.

But he couldn't because he was the last Marauder left. James was dead and so was Peter and Sirius was in Azkaban Prison for killing them.

He still couldn't understand it, even after so long there so many unanswered questions. How could Sirius do what he did…how could he betray their friends, his family, and what did he do with Aurora?

No matter what anybody said or thought Sirius had loved his daughter, Remus knew that, but then he had thought Sirius would never betray his friends. Could he have been wrong, had Sirius only used Marlene and then Aurora as a cover while he spied for Lord Voldemort. But if he had then how long had he been a Death Eater for he had been with Marlene since the end of their fifth year.

Remus sighed tiredly… all these thoughts would drive him insane. He was mostly good at avoiding them but Aurora's birthday must have brought them up. She would be eleven if she was still alive, going to Hogwarts, so would Harry now that he thought of it. Would they be friends or even in the same house, would they cause mischief like their father's had while in Hogwarts? Remus couldn't help but smile at the thought of his cubs, but it fell as he thought of all the ways he had failed them. He couldn't take Harry because Albus had forbidden it saying he would be safer where he was, not that he ever told him where that was so he couldn't even see him. And Aurora, his goddaughter, he had searched for years for her without success. For all he knew Sirius could have done away with her.

A gentle tapping on the window broke him from his dazed glancing up he saw a familiar owl. What could the Tonks want at this hour? He hoped they weren't inviting him to another dinner; he hated seeing the pitying looks people would send him when he came around. Putting down the paper he had stopped reading long ago, Remus let the owl in and gave it an owl treat before taking the letter.

It read,

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Andromeda wants me to invite you to dinner but since I know you will find some way out of it do me a favor and stop by one day for a cup of tea to appease her. Now the reason I am writing to you is because I don't know if Dumbledore has already given you the news. It would seem that Aurora Black has been found living in a Muggle orphanage for the past ten years. Albus found her and was in the process of asking Andromeda and I if we would take her in when, and I still can't believe this, the Malfoy's came storming in with an official Ministry notice claiming that they have custody of her until the time she turns of age or becomes the head of one or both the Black and McKinnon house. I can't say I wanted the girl to live with us, but she most definitely shouldn't live with the Malfoy family. I suggest you speak with Albus if you wish to know more about the situation, I am sorry that after so long searching for the girl you still are not any closer to having her with you, but perhaps it is for the best. With a family like the one she has, she would have only have caused you more stress and that is the last thing you need my friend. _

_As always your friend,_

_Ted Tonks_

By the time Remus finished reading the letter from his _friend_ his eyes were auburn. How dare he suggest that he wouldn't want his cub with him, that his life would be better without her in it? His goddaughter belongs with him not the Malfoy's. If Marlene were still alive and knew Albus had let her daughter go with them without a fight she would have killed him.

In a fit of rage Remus ripped the letter into shreds before grabbing the bottle of Fire Whisky and taking a long drink.

This was all Sirius's fault.

* * *

Aurora was sitting on the front steps of the Orphanage bouncing her legs up and down in excitement. She had gotten a letter this morning from the Professor telling her to wait for him outside; he was going to take her to the family who had agreed to take her in.

She was finally going to leave this place!

For the past week all Aurora had been doing is worry that the Professor had realized he had made a mistake in wanting her to join the school and would leave her in this hell hole. She had felt relieved when the afternoon after she had first met the professor he had sent her some books to learn more about the Wizarding world and Hogwarts. Surly he wouldn't change his mind if he was sending her books to study, right? But the worry was still there under the excitement and wonder as she read the books learning about the world she was born into but was taken from.

That was another thing, what had happened to her parents? The professor had looked so sad when she had mentioned them that Aurora feared that the family she always dreamed would come for her was dead.

Aurora's heart threated to break at that thought so she pushed it away until the professor confirmed it.

Instead to distract herself from them she thought of books the professor sent her, Hogwarts a History and One Thousand and One Things a Muggle Born Needs to Know. She almost had a stoke when she saw an owl at her window with the books tied to its legs. Aurora could only giggle as she remembered the tongue (beak?) lashing she received from the bird for keeping it waiting so long at the window. After Aurora gave him some water and bread from the kitchen, the owl had been very kind and didn't mind answering any questioned she had about how the owl post worked or about how it was like to live in Hogwarts, after talking for hours Aurora had promised to stop by and visit him when she got to Hogwarts.

After that she immersed herself in the book trying to learn as much as she could, she knew she would stand out when she got to school since she didn't grow up in their world and she wanted to learn as much as she could.

It wasn't hard to lose herself in the books as she read about ghost, moving paintings, the four Hogwarts houses, and so much more. It was like a fairy tale. And she felt no need to spend time with Madam Hennery or the other children in the orphanage, it wasn't like she was going to miss them or they her. She packed the few things she had, a fairy tale book, her second hand clothes, and her baby blanket she had kept since forever, and waited anxiously for the professor to send for her. She wondered about the new family she was going to live with for the next seven years, she bet they would be wonderful.

"So for how long will you be gone this time? A month, a week, an hour?" A sneering voice broke Aurora out of her thoughts.

"Why will you miss me?" Aurora said rolling her eyes not even bothering to turn around to look at Jessie. He had been here since they were eight and he hadn't stop teasing and trying to find some way to hurt her since.

"Not bloody likely… I just want to know how long I will be free of you until your dragged back here crying. You know just like the last time." He said kicking the bag that held all her things.

"You know I think you have said the same thing with different variations every time I'm about to leave." Aurora sighed dramatically, "How sad is it that you can never come up with something new."

"Shut up!" Jessie yelled kicking her bag a few feet away from where she was sitting.

Aurora closed her eyes tightly trying to stay calm, she didn't want to lose control and get in trouble, not now when she was so close to leaving.

"Are you going to cry?" Jessie asked mockingly. "Crying like a baby how cu-" Jessie didn't finish because the moment Aurora opened her eyes a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew him ten feet away to the side walk… to land in a heap at the professor's feet.

Aurora leaped to her feet her eyes watering the moment she saw the professor.

"Professor… I- I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to- I swear I didn't mean to." Aurora cried trying to hide behind her long hair; she didn't see the amused twinkle in his blue eyes.

"It's quite alright dear; you are not the only one to lose control of their powers when provoked." The professor smiled gently taking out his wand and flicking it once at Jessie before putting it back. Aurora raised her head in time to see the professor step over Jessie and walk towards her.

"You-you're not mad?" Aurora asked meekly.

"No dear, I am not. Now are you all packed, we really must be going." The professor said gently.

"Yes professor!" Aurora smiled running over to where Jessie had kicked her bag before running back, her eye shining excitingly.

"Would you like to say goodbye to anyone before we leave, I doubt you will be returning."

_'Oh I hope so.' _Aurora thought with a smile before saying out loud, "No I already told Madam Hennery I was leaving today… and I have no friends to say goodbye to." She whispered the last part.

The professor paused for a moment before saying, "I understand… well come along now we have an hour before I must take you to meet your new guardian, and before I do there are some things we must discuss."

"What is it?" Aurora said nervously fidgeting with the strap of her pack.

Smiling gently the professor said, "Do not worry my dear, I simply wish to warn you about the world you are about to enter."

Even though the professor said not to worry Aurora couldn't help but to worry more, why would she need a warning before meeting her new guardians. "Alright." Aurora said as bravely as she could.

"Why don't we take a walk I always find walking a soothing activity to do when thinking, or in our case talking, about serious matters." The professor smiled his eyes twinkling merrily.

Aurora nodded smiling back before a groan made her look at Jessie who was still on the ground. Aurora tried, she _really_ did, but she couldn't help the small giggle that left her at the sight of her torturer looking so miserable.

"Um… professor what about him?" Aurora asked still giggling.

The professor chuckled as well before saying, "He won't remember anything about what happened when he wakes up."

Aurora nodded understandingly but she couldn't help but to think it would have been nice for him to remember, _'so he could have something to remember me by' _she thought with another small giggle.

And together she and Professor Dumbledore walked away from the place she had called home for so long.

* * *

"So what would you like to warn me about?" Aurora asked after she and the Professor had been walking for a while.

For the first time since he had come to pick her up the Professor sighed deeply and sadly. "Not so much a warning, my dear, but a letting you know the about our dark past. I know this is asking a lot from one as young as you, but please reframe from asking me questions until I finish, it will make everything much easier."

Nervously Aurora nodded her head in agreement while looking up at the professor as they continued walking.

After a brief pause the Professor began talking again, "Not that long ago war within the Wizarding World erupted. It was a war between those who believed that only pure blooded witches and wizards should be allowed to practice magic, and those who believed that all who possess magic have the right to use it with no prejudice, be they Muggle, Half-Bloods, or Pure Bloods. The one who led the 'Dark Side' as most call it, was a very powerful wizard by the name Voldemort, he gained many followers who were faithful to his cause; the fear reached the point that many were afraid to even speak Voldemort's name, A fear I am sadden to say still exists today. If not for brave Wizards and Witches who were willing to stand against him, Voldemort may have very well taken over the Wizarding world."

Aurora was in a stunned awe and after a moment she asked in a pained whisper, "Did my mom and dad die in the war?"

"Your mother, Marlene, was a very powerful witch, but sadly she fell to Voldemort's followers along with her bother, sister-in-law, and their children." The professor answered sadly placing a comfortingly hand on her shoulder when he saw the devastated look on her face.

"But, then what about my dad?" Aurora asked not really wanting the answer.

The professor closed his eyes briefly before turning away from Aurora and saying, "Your father fell victim to the dark side as well."

"So… so I'm all alone?" Aurora asked her voice weak from the tears that she was fighting.

"Alone? My dear, you are never alone. Those we love and love us in return never truly leave us." The professor said passionately.

"But I don't have any family left." She whispered brokenly.

"Of course you do," The professor said smiling brightly gaining some twinkle back in his eyes, "I will be taking you to stay with your aunt from your father's side. She is most excited to meet you."

"Really?!" Exclaimed Aurora brightly pushing her thoughts away from her dead parents, she couldn't afford to seem weak in front of the professor.

"Yes really," Laughed the professor.

"So can we go?" Aurora asked still smiling.

"As you wish my dear, just hold onto my arm tightly and don't let go no matter what." The professor said holding out his right arm witch Aurora quickly grabbed on to. Then the professor did a quick spin and Aurora felt as if she was being squeezed into a small tube. Even though it was most likely only a few seconds it felt like forever to Aurora before she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

Chuckling the professor asked, "Are you alright my dear?"

"Wh-what was that?" Aurora asked still gasping for breath.

"Apparition, you will learn this method in your sixth year of Hogwarts." He answered not bothering to hide his laughter when she groaned loudly. Aurora stood up shakily and looked around. They seemed to be in some kind of field.

"Where are we? My aunt can't live here can she?" Aurora asked uncertainty coloring her voice.

"No the Malfoy family lives am little ways away… but this is the closest their wards would let me come."

"Oh… ok" Aurora said not understanding what 'wards' were but trusting the Professor knew what he was doing. Together Aurora and the professor started walking down the field but Aurora couldn't help but become nervous with every step she took. So in a whispered voice she asked, "What are they like?"

The Professor hummed in thought before saying, "The Malfoy's are an old Pure-blooded family, who are very well off, and hold very _strong_ opinions on certain matters. "

Aurora looked down before saying, "Certain matters like on Muggleborns?" She learned the term in One Thousand and One Things a Muggle Born Needs to Know, but until the professor told her about the war she hadn't really thought much about it.

"Yes, but don't let that discourage you. The Malfoy's are also cunning, they know how to get what they want, and they care about their family." The professor stopped walking and placed his hand on Aurora shoulder looking her in her eye, "learn from them what you need to know Aurora, reject everything you don't. Just because they are your family, don't follow their beliefs blindly."

"I understand." Aurora said, and she really did understand. Albus smiled gently before he continued walking.

By the time they reached a large and imposing gate Aurora felt a hundred times better, so when the gate opened Aurora didn't hesitate to take a step forward. The professor walked her all the way to the door chuckling when he saw the peacocks, and when they reached the front door he asked her, "are you ready?"

'Was she ready?' She thought. Was she ready to enter a new world, to meet a family she never thought she would have? She didn't have to think about her answer long.

"Yes I'm ready." She said firmly.

The professor knocked on the door and it was answered by a beautiful blonde woman who had a handsome blonde man by her side.

"Hello Aurora, welcome to Malfoy Manner, your new home."

**Be nice this holiday season…. Give me a review :)**

**Merry Early Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
